


This Year's Kisses

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phil sings to himself and whoever he's dancing with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil talks Nick into going to one of the many parties they usually ignore invitations for. Nick takes it as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend's birthday. Happy Birthday, Kiwi! I hope you like this!

“This is ridiculous.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Nick frowned again, pulling at his tie. “The last thing I want to do on my night off is spend time with these people…”

Phil grinned, squeezing Nick’s hand before putting his tie back where it had started. “Think of it this way. It will save me having to explain everything to the team.” Phil knew most of the Avengers and their date would be there.

“If you honestly think Stark’s not going to give you the third degree on this—“

“I know but at least he won’t randomly try to set me up with his employees.”

“There is that.”

“And you get the chance to scandalize random snooty rich conservative people.”

That got a laugh. “You know me too well.”

“I should by now.” Phil leaned across the seat, kissing Nick’s cheek. “The food will be good and we can leave early if you want.”

Nick chuckled, turning his head to kiss Phil’s lips before he pulled away. “The senator is always very generous with the shrimp cocktail.” He sighed and pulled Phil closer for a longer kiss. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” He reached past Phil and popped the door open.

It seemed that Tony Stark had only been just ahead of them and was inside so the gaggle of reporters and photographers left them alone as they went in. It didn’t take long however for the crowd to separate them. The evening blurred into Senator This, Congresswoman That, General This except for a few meetings at the bar.

As Mrs. Stern took hold of Phil’s arm and dragged him off to meet someone else who wanted to meet a real SHIELD agent, Nick found himself chuckling and shaking his head. It served him right for telling Nick they had to at least show up. He told himself he would go over and rescue Phil. Eventually.

“You know we all thought it was Barton.” Nick turned to see Tony Stark ordering another drink.

“You all thought what was Barton?”

“Oh, you know. I did a little digging. Found a scrap of information that said somebody with Level 7 clearance got married just after they changed marriage laws in New York City.”

“And?”

“We all figured Agent over there married his favorite archer.” Tony swallowed down another mouthful of what Nick was betting was really good scotch. “He denied it. Barton denied it. Natasha denied it too but of course she would be in on it, right?” Tony chuckled. “We all thought it was some big secret thing.”

“‘We’ being?” Nick’s eyebrow crept up a little.

“Well… me, really. Pepper told me to mind my own business. Rogers too. And Bruce. I think I could have talked Thor into it though.” Stark’s gaze narrowed and he smirked. “But you. You never even hit the radar. You’re more of a cold hearted bastard than I thought.”

“So glad I’m defying your expectations.”

“You faked the death of your own boyfriend.” Stark shook his head again. “That’s ice water in your veins.”

“I didn’t fake shit. And if you had been paying attention, you’d know that by now.” He glanced over Tony’s shoulder to see Ms. Potts and Rogers heading over and looking unhappy. He chuckled and pushed off the bar. “Incoming.”

He chuckled again when the distinct sound of Pepper Potts’ voice filling his ears. “Please tell me you didn’t share your ridiculous obsession with Phil’s social life with Director Fury!”

Nick plastered on a smile as he neared Senator Stern and his wife where they seemed to be holding Phil captive. He slid in next to Phil and nodded politely.

“Director Fury! I knew if I kept inviting you you’d show up eventually.” Martha Stern smiled sweetly.

“Well, I was suddenly free for the evening, Mrs. Stern.”

“Agent Coulson was just telling us about an oversized ostrich that tried to eat a small town in Minnesota.”

“It was actually an emu.” Phil’s fingers brushed Nick’s. 

She put a hand to her chest. “Surely you don’t have to deal with that sort of thing too often.”

“No, ma’am.” Nick caught the edge of a smirk on Phil’s face. “That was the only oversized flightless bird I’ve ever come across.”

Nick placed his glass on a passing waiter’s tray and slipped an arm around Phil’s waist. He smiled a little wider when he noticed the tension level in Stern—less in his wife but her smile shifted a little—rising at the motion. He did love making the man uncomfortable. “If you’ll excuse us.” Nick pulled Phil away and wandered back into the crowd, not taking his hand away. “Stark thought you were fucking Barton.”

“Really?” Phil laughed and leaned a little more into him. “I’m sure Morse would appreciate that.”

“I don’t know.” Nick chuckled. “Maybe if you let her watch.”

“So what does he think now?”

“He knows.”

“And?”

“I’m even more of a heartless monster than I was before.” He smiled again. “And this heartless monster would like to ask you to dance.”

Phil made a show of thinking about it. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he did love the music. Nick was counting on that being enough. “Take it slow and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“I promise. Nothing fancy.” Nick took him out onto the dance floor as the band swung into a new number and he smirked as he pulled Phil close enough that he could hear it when Phil started singing softly along. And he would. He always did but especially when the song was a favorite. Nick would have to thank the band leader later for throwing _I’m Beginning to See the Light_ into the mix. 

Nick spun them easily around the floor, listening more to Phil’s voice than the band. He pulled back enough to see the smile on Phil’s face. “Glad we came?”

“Mhmm.” Phil pressed closer, picking up the lyrics again. “ _I never made love by lantern shine. I never saw rainbows in my wine. But now that your lips are burning mine, I’m beginning to see the light._ ”

Nick laughed, spun him out, pulling him back and dipping him before kissing him deeply. He heard the gasps from some of the guests. He was pretty sure Barton and Romanoff were applauding and that wolf whistle had to have come from Stark but as he pulled Phil back onto his feet, he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. “Enough scandal for you?”

“Not quite.” Phil smirked and kissed him again.

If they were lucky, Senator Stern wouldn’t give into his panic attack until after they left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beginning to See The Light is a favorite of mine and I thought it'd be a fun one for these two too.


End file.
